


Embarrassing Travels

by PokemonKatt



Series: Pokemon Omorashi [4]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Omorashi, Other, Pokemon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22702618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokemonKatt/pseuds/PokemonKatt
Summary: Normally Alain is fine going in the woods alone when nature calls, but with Mairin by his side, he gets shy and things go south.
Series: Pokemon Omorashi [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635211
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Embarrassing Travels

Alone on a woodland path. That was what Alain was hoping for, but he wasn't alone. He had Mairin to look after. She was quite annoying and pushy, but also sweet and sympathetic. The good qualities made Alain stick with her. They had quite a walk ahead of them with an hour and a half until they reached the next Pokemon Centre.

Fifteen minutes of silent walking went by. Mairin felt awkward and broke the silence.

"So...what are your interests? Do you have any hobbies." She asked Alain.

"Hmm...well, I'm quite a decent golfer, I'm a good runner and I love climbing, but I suck at badminton and tennis. I'm no good with a racket." He chuckled. Mairin caught the chuckles as well. As Alain's chuckling stopped, somthing came to mind. He needed to go to the bathroom. Worry started to sprout in the back of his mind. He didn't have the strongest bladder, but it could last a while. Hopefully, it would be enough time for him to get to the Pokemon Centre's bathroom.

"Alain? Are you ok?" Mairin clicked her fingers in front of his face. He quickly shook his head.

"Sorry, I must've zoned out for a second." Alain apologised and sighed.

"That's ok. Come on, I'm getting hungry." Mairin skipped on ahead with Alain following behind.

Half an hour passed. Alain was starting to get a bit desperate. Whenever they stopped, his thighs would come together and slowly rub against each other. He was still walking normally, though.

"Alain, are you sure you're ok? You're a bit fidgety." Mairin asked, curiously.

"It's nothing! Don't worry!" Alain answered with no hesitation whatsoever. Mairin grew concerned. She could tell something was wrong. She decided to play along and figure it out along the way.

"Ok." She faked a grin and walked on. Alain stayed close.

Another fifteen minutes passed by slowly. Alain was getting more desperate every minute and was really struggling to hid it. He could feel his bladder was just about full and he wouldn't last much longer if it started to hurt. Mairin stopped in her tracks and had a look around.

"Why don't we take a break here?" She asked, looking at Alain.

"I would rather get to the Pokemon Centre...the sooner, the better..." He spoke with a worried tone.

"Why is that?" Mairin asked another question. Alain let out a quiet groan and his hands moved to his crotch, grabbing onto it. He had one foot on the other with his knees touching. Mairin instantly knew what was wrong. "You need to pee? Why don't you just go?"

"I'm used to travelling alone...I tense up with others around, especially girls..."

"So you're bladdershy?"

"Maybe, I'm not sure...I can go in public bathrooms with ease, it's just outdoors with others is the problem..."

"Oh! Let's get to the Pokemon Centre then! If we're quick enough, you might be able to make it!" Mairin grabbed Alain's wrist and pulled him along. They ran as quickly as possible.

Ten minutes later, they were still running. Alain suddely let go of Mairin's hand and shuffled forward a bit before completely stopping. Mairin stopped and turned around. Alain's hands were grabbing his crotch tightly, trying to keep everything in.

"Alain...will you be ok?" Alain shook his head in response to Mairin's question. "Do you feel like you can't hold it?" Mairin walked up to the shaking trainer. Alain nodded slowly and looked at her. Tears started to form in his eyes.

"It really hurts...I don't know what to do...I don't want to go right in front of you, it's embarrassing for me...but I'm not sure if I can make it..."

"Come on...just a little longer, ok? You're a Sycamore, a force of nature! You can make it." Mairin tried to reassure Alain. She looked in front of her. The Pokemon Centre was just a few feet away! "Look! Come on! Just a minute longer!" Mairin tugged Alain carefully, but quickly. They ran inside. Nurse Joy looked at them with concern.

"Hello there, is there anything---"

"Where's your bathroom? It's an emergency!" Mairin cut off Nurse Joy. She pointed to the nearest door in the right hallway. Alain quickly ran into it. Mairin waited outside of the door. Alain tried to undo his zipper, struggling.

"Come on, come on...!" He mumbled to himself. He gave up with the zipper and quickly pulled down his trousers and boxers before sitting down on the porcelain throne.

It all came out like a forceful waterfall. He couldn't help but let out a loud sigh of relief. It felt amazing. It lasted for three whole minutes before he was finally empty. He got up, pulling up his trousers and boxers. He flushed and washed his hands before opening the door to a happy Mairin.

"See? You made it."

"Thanks to you. I probably would've had an accident otherwise..." Alain chuckled a little as the two decided to stay at the Pokemon Centre for the night.


End file.
